Stila Lee
Stila Lee also known as Lee Meng Jun, is an American Taiwan Fashion model, best known for her "Miracle Commercial." An advertisement phenomenon in the skin care industry in America and Asia, where after four months of commercial starred by Lee, will guarantee the success of the company. Lee since the start of her career has made every skin care company successful whenever Lee gets signed for commercials. Companies such as SK-II, Olay, Avon, L'Oreal, Neutrogena, Nivea, BSM, and much more company succeed in taking off in the skin care industry due to Lee's Miracle commercials. Early Life Stila Lee was born on July 25th, 1984 in Taoyuan, Taiwan. Stila's parents decided to move to San Francisco in 1988 to improve the quality of life for their family, improved education and chances for a better career. Stila Lee attended Rosa Parks Elementary school, right in the heart of San Francisco. Lee's family then moved to Cupertino, CA after her father was offered a job. Lee attended Lee earned her business degree at San Jose State University. Career 2004 - 2006 Early work Lee was working part time at a local nail parlor, Golden Nails. One of the regular at the Golden Nails was a fashion model recruiter, saw Lee's potential for model industry, and helped her landed her first magazine debut in Teen Vogue 2004. Lee then worked full time modeling for Teen Vogue through 2006. 2006 - 2007 Profession work, Miracle Commercial Lee's talent was picked up by Neutrogena and was signed for a commercial run for one of Neutrogena's new product line. Within four months of the advertisement, by the end of second quarter, Neutrogena had a nine thousand percent increase in revenue, all sources and survey had the origin back to the commercial Lee had starred in. The phenomenon of the commercial was called in 2007 the Miracle Commercial. Thus, also began the infamous career of Stila Lee. 2007 - 2010 Lee's popularity was on the rise since the Miracle Commercial. She was then contracted by Olay to be their commercial star. Olay's stock since the sign of Lee had skyrocketed to $364 a share from their previous $89 a share (2006). 2010 - present After much success in America, Lee was relentlessly contacted and recruited to sign for other skin care company in Asia. Wanting to expand her horizon, Lee finished her contract with Olay and moved back to Taiwan, where she continued her fashion career. Lee since had signed multi-million contract all over Asia, Japan, Korean, China, Taiwan, Thailand, and more. Where her good looks continue to produce more Miracle Commercials for skin care product industry. Many other companies had the same success such as Neutrogena and Olay, exactly four months after the commercials are aired. Many skin care expert and commercial experts have done many analyses and reports, but no one can explain Lee's charm and charisma in her Miracle Commercials. Many other industries had tried to contract her into making commercials for their product. However, it seems that Lee's magic only has an effect on skin care products. By Meng Han Hsiang